Um pouco tarde demais
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O amor a tudo perdoa? O que nos faz amar e odiar alguém? E quando nosso maior ódio é nosso maior amor? Saga e Shura. Fanfic feita para o aniversário dos gêmeos. YaoiLemon. Fiz um amv desta fanfic, vá ao meu profile para ver o endereço.


**Um pouco tarde demais...**

**Fanfic em surto de ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Causada pelo RPG Casamento do Fórum MCY**

**Custou-nos amor, devoção e paixão pelos chars**

**Esperamos que gostem. E, também, presente de aniversário para o Saga.**

**Gênero: Romance/yaoi/lemon**

**Personagens: Saga e Shura**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence porque não tive a sorte de nascer no Japão com a mente do Kurumada. Talvez tenha sido melhor assim ou eu seria presa por atentado violento ao pudor no primeiro mangá.

**Dedicatórias especiais **

Para minha co-autora, com carinho. Sem ela muitas cenas perderiam muito do charme e da elegância. Muitos dos mais profundos sentimentos do Shura se perderiam sem o toque genial de Akane Mitsuko. Uma ficwriter de mão cheia e uma alma repleta de talentos. Preciso dizer que sem ela eu jamais conseguiria? Conversas mis e muitas mudanças e ela sempre dando um toque a mais. Parabéns meu docinho pelo seu enorme talento. Meu agradecimento sincero por topar essa loucura toda comigo.

**AVISO: Fanfiction yaoi – RELACIONAMENTO AMOROSO E COM SEXO ENTRE HOMENS. NÃO INDICADA PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS. Aviso dado...**

**Um pouco tarde demais...**

Saga estava sozinho em seu templo. A briga com Shura tinha sido quase definitiva. Ele tentara amolecer o coração do seu espanhol mas parecia que o outro tinha finalmente se cansado do jeito expansivo demais do geminiano. Bem, não exatamente. Shura ficara sabendo de algumas coisas. Saga havia traído seu compromisso de fidelidade com o espanhol. Tinha sido numa situação envolvendo bebidas e uma grande festa mas mesmo assim, o nome era traição e o dono de belos olhos verdes e sangue quente não tinha gostado nem um pouco. 

Cinco dias. Silêncios e olhares raivosos. Pior ainda, olhares magoados. Os outros cavaleiros sequer se aventuravam a tentar mediar o desentendimento. O gênio forte de Shura. O gênio implacável de Saga. Nem mesmo sabiam como o tradicional, circunspecto, estável e sério capricorniano conseguira se apaixonar pelo expansivo, moderninho, vivaz e mutável geminiano.

- "Ah, Shura, eu vou sair um pouco, eu preciso pensar um tanto. Aliás, melhor nem pensar." Saga falava sozinho enquanto se arrumava. Uma calça de couro branca colada até na alma, camisa sensual e envolvente de pele de antílope, perfume delicioso e um olhar predatório. Havia uma nova boate nas cercanias do Santuário e ele queria conhecer. Na verdade queria era esquecer. Para todo lugar que olhava em sua casa, havia um toque de seu amor por Shura. Fosse um quadro clássico na parede, fosse um móvel que ele ajudara a escolher. Tudo que Shura acrescentara era algo firme, de valor inquestionável e que demonstrava serenidade e maturidade. O espanhol não era homem que se pudesse ignorar. – "Ou esquecer..." Sufocante. A lembrança de Shura de Capricórnio o deixava sem ar. Seu amor pelo capricorniano era sufocante.

No seu templo, Capricórnio estava indócil. Acostumara-se com a presença do genioso geminiano em sua cama e agora não conseguia sossegar. Sentia o cheiro dele nos travesseiros embora já tivesse trocado toda a roupa de cama. Sentia a presença dele pelo templo. O vozeirão que ocupava espaço. O olhar que o destruía. Olhos tão azuis. Boca tão doce. Doces palavras. Saga era perito em argumentação e acabava sempre por misturar-lhe os pensamentos e as vontades. Irritante. O geminiano era a prova de que se podia odiar quase na medida em que amasse alguém. Amor?

– "Diabos de homem insuportável! Porque não tive juízo e caí de amores pelo Shiryu? Ao menos ele não sai por aí seduzindo meio planeta!" O espanhol ardia de raiva e de saudade. Eram quase onze horas da noite. Por fim levantou-se, tinha que dar um jeito naquilo embora não soubesse qual fosse. Vestiu-se com uma calça jeans negra e justa e escolheu uma camisa sem mangas, vermelha. Desceu as escadas com calma e viu quando Saga saía todo arrumado. Mas, para onde? Seguiu-o, escondendo seu cosmo poderoso e arfando de ciúme. Viu quando ele pegou seu carro e não teve dúvidas, foi atrás dele com a sensação de que não conseguia evitar ser atraído por ele como a mariposa que voa em torno da lâmpada.

Saga entrou na boate. Muita luz, música alta. Dirigiu-se ao bar. Um e outro apalpavam o grego que apenas sorria. O local estava bem cheio e no entanto sentia-se sozinho. Viu uma pessoa que o confundiu. Parecia tanto com seu namorado. – "Ex-namorado, ex..." - Falou baixinho com um suspiro de desgosto e andou mais um pouco observando o homem que parecia tanto com o cabrito. Saga estava sozinho e tinha sido chutado por Shura, ou assim parecia. Por ele ainda estariam juntos mas quem agüentava o humor, ou a falta de... do capricorniano? Se bem que não era uma questão de humor. Gêmeos o traíra abertamente e todo mundo ficara sabendo.

- "Dane-se. Ele não quis sequer ouvir." E diria o que? No fundo sabia que era culpado. Queria era esquecer, nada muito sério, talvez apenas conversar. Aproximou-se do bar que ficava um pouco mais longe da confusão da pista de dança e sentou-se ao lado do homem que chamara sua atenção.

- "Boa noite." Foi tudo que Saga disse. O seu olhar azul, os longos cabelos e o jeito sedutor por si só falavam mais que um monte de palavras.

_Come with me, stay the night_

_Venha comigo, passe a noite_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_Você diz as palavras, mas, rapaz, não parece certo_

_What do you expect me to say (you know it's just too little too late)_

_O que você espera que eu diga? (Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)_

- "Acho que a noite talvez fique melhor a partir de agora." O rapaz se virou para ver quem falava e sorriu, seria sua sorte grande? - "Meu nome é Andy, muito prazer." Tinha olhos castanho escuros sedutores que analisavam cada centímetro do homem alto e forte ao seu lado. Andy reparou logo nos longos cabelos azulados. Diferente mas bonito. Lindo. E estava sorrindo de um jeito...

- "Hum, muito prazer." Saga sentou-se ao lado do outro reparando no cabelo que era cortado exatamente igual ao do seu espanhol - "Visitando a grécia?" O homem não parecia grego.

- "Sim, sou espanhol. Estou em uma excursão."

O geminiano quase engasgou com a bebida ao ouvir aquilo. Quase? Começou a tossir. Não era possível. Era algum karma?

- "Que houve? Quer ajuda?" Andy olhava-o espantado. O que teria acontecido?

- "Nada, não é nada. Eu conheci um espanhol mas, não conheço mais." Estava vermelho de tanto tossir e sentiu uma estranha tristeza com o que dizia. Não conhecia mais...

- "Não conhece mais? Ele morreu?"

- "N-Não. Apenas... Olha, deixemos isso pra lá. Veio procurar garotas?" Mais direto que isso seria impossível. Bebericou um gole de ouzo.

- "Não. Prefiro pessoas mais masculinas. Assim do seu tipo, por exemplo. Por que? Queria se juntar a mim para algum tipo de força-tarefa em busca de meninas?" Andy ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas que diabos de papo era aquele?

- "Ah, sim, garotas. Não, não..."

Shura entrara atrás de Saga assim que percebera que não seria notado. Via tudo a alguma distância. Bufou ao ver um outro homem falando com ele. Que coisa! Não podia ficar um minuto longe de Saga que ele arrumava problemas? Problemas? Saga era a encarnação de todos os problemas. Por que ele tinha que ser sedutor só de abrir os olhos? Por que ainda se importava? Odiava o grego.

Amava o grego.

- "Vou acabar louco." Shura disse para si mesmo enquanto se dirigia para onde queria ir. Perto do demônio geminiano. Perto do seu anjo grego. Pior ainda, notara a semelhança do tal homem com ele mesmo. Foi tomado por uma onda de ciúme e simplesmente aproximou-se rapidamente. Não pensou nem duas vezes e enrolou uma das mãos no cabelo do grego e puxou-o para longe de onde ele estava sem dizer palavra alguma.

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

_Você pega minha mão e diz que você mudou_

_But boy, you know your begging don't fool me_

_Mas garoto, você com as suas juras não me engana_

_Because to you it's just a game (you know it's just too little too late)_

_Porque pra você tudo é apenas um jogo (Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)_

- "AI!" Saga demorou um pouco a perceber quem era mas logo arregalou os olhos - "Sh-Shura? Mas, Shura? O que? O que está fazendo aqui?" - E mais essa agora?

- "HEIN? Olha aqui, ele estava comigo!" Andy se levantou indo em direção ao homem que chegava.

Shura nem quis saber, virou-se para o tal rapaz parecido com ele mesmo e disse, com uma voz mortalmente fria. - "Se você não está a fim de perder algo de que eu acho que 'precisa', sugiro que vá embora agora." Erguera sua mão direita e um brilho perigosíssimo em seus olhos deixou Andy em dúvida. Capricórnio voltou sua atenção para Saga e continuou puxando-o pelos cabelos até uma parede, empurrando-o contra ela. - "E cale a boca que você calado já está errado." Como ele podia ser bonito daquele jeito?

Andy achou melhor não fazer nada. Deu meia volta e saiu pensando que só havia malucos na Grécia. E que talvez fosse melhor escolher outro que aquele nem era assim, grande coisa. Começou a rir. Não era grande coisa? Céus, era o homem mais incrível que tinha visto. No entanto, ao que parecia, já tinha alguém. Voltou para o bar.

- "Isso não é jeito de falar comigo, Shura. O que faz aqui? Por que veio? Não me disse adeus?" _Embora eu não tenha dito adeus a você_... Completou em pensamento.

_So let me on down_

_Então me deixe ir_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_Porque o tempo me tornou forte_

_I'm starting to move on_

_Estou começando a seguir em frente_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Eu vou te dizer isso agora_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_Sua chance veio e se foi_

_And you know_

_E você sabe que_

Shura não disse uma palavra a ele, não estava com humor para pensar direito. Apenas prensou o corpo maior com o seu, contra a parede, e tomou os lábios dele num beijo forte, não deixando que ele se afastasse um centímetro que fosse. Por que diabos não conseguia? Por que estava ali com Saga? Sempre Saga...

Saga não teve tempo para nada mais. O outro estava se esfregando nele, o calor do seu espanhol, o corpo perfeito que tanto adorava, nem titubeou e deu passagem à língua de Shura, deixando-se beijar apaixonadamente e abraçou-se a ele, suspirando e deixando seu corpo se moldar ao do outro.

Capricórnio sentia que o outro correspondia ao beijo. Aprofundou mais o beijo, tomando todo e qualquer ar que Saga ainda tivesse e o soltou um tanto ofegante. A expressão que detinha não era calma e nem alegre. Observou o outro de maneira quase tão fria quanto aquela com que olhara o homem que estava anteriormente com o geminiano e deu-lhe as costas, saindo daquele lugar. Não tinha controle. Nunca tinha muito controle perto do homem que ainda amava. Inferno!

_It's just too little too late_

_É apenas um pouco tarde demais_

_A little too wrong_

_Um pouco errado demais_

_And I can't wait_

_E eu não posso esperar_

_Boy, you know all the right things to say_

_Rapaz, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

O irmão de Kanon estava gostando do contato mas sentiu-se estranho quando Shura simplesmente o largou, olhando-o como se ele não fosse nada além um objeto. Observou enquanto o espanhol ia saindo e titubeou. O que fora aquilo? Ia protestar mas o outro já estava lá fora. Correria atrás dele ou o deixaria ir? Seu orgulho. Mas, que droga. Tinha ido até lá procurando um substituto para Shura. Para que, se o original estava bem ali? E se afastava rapidamente? Mandou tudo às favas e correu, procurando Shura que estava indo para seu carro. Praticamente pulou nas costas dele e o imprensou contra a porta do carro.

- "Shura, não sou um qualquer para ser largado depois de um beijo daqueles... O que quer? Torturar-me?" _Diga que ainda me quer_, _por favor diga que não sou de mais ninguém_...

Shura ficou sem reação por instantes, não pudera fazer nada quando seu corpo foi atirado contra o carro. Apenas escutou o que o grego dizia e negou-se a responder, continuando parado onde estava, sem um movimento sequer.

- "Shura, não piore o que já está complicado. Nosso relacionamento está tão..." Calou-se, não sabia o que dizer, nem o que fazer. No entanto, não podiam ficar ali a noite toda. - "Por que? Apenas me diga por que veio atrás de mim."

- "Quer realmente que eu responda por que vim atrás de você?" Pergunta meio estúpida mas queria ganhar tempo.

_You say you dream of my face_

_Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto_

_But you, don't like me_

_Mas você não gosta de mim_

_You just like the chase_

_E sim da conquista._

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_E para dizer a verdade, não importa mais, de qualquer modo_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

- "Shura, por favor. Não somos crianças. Ainda é capaz de sentir ciúme de mim? Por que veio?" Era difícil até mesmo olhar para ele. Amava-o. Sabia que amava.

- "Não sei geminiano, eu acho que, apesar de tudo, sim."

- "Então me diga por que afinal estamos nesta situação. Por ciúme? Por possessividade? Apenas para não me deixar arrumar outro já que você não me quer?" Começou a ficar zangado.

- "Eu não sei por que eu vim. Você sempre reclamou que eu pensava demais antes de agir. Desta vez não pensei. Apenas vim e fiz o que tinha vontade."

O protetor da terceira casa do Santuário sorriu de canto e segurou o queixo dele, erguendo o rosto bonito do espanhol para si. - "Então, qual sua vontade no momento? Continue sem pensar que estou gostando. Sinta. A minha vontade é fácil. Beijar você até que me implore para continuar. Posso?"

- "Quer que eu fale a verdade? Você pode mas não darei garantias de que continuarei a seu lado mesmo depois disso." _Embora meu coração me diga que não consigo viver sem você e eu me odeie e te odeie por isso_...

_I was young, and in love_

_Eu era jovem, e apaixonado_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_Eu dei tudo a você mas não foi o bastante_

_And now you wanna communicate (you know it´s just too little too late)_

_E agora você quer conversar (você sabe que é apenas um pouco tarde demais)_

_Go find someone else_

_Vá procurar outra pessoa_

_In lettin you go, I'm lovin' myself_

_Ao deixar você ir, eu estou me amando_

_You gotta problem_

_Você tem um problema_

_But don't come askin' me for help_

_Mas não venha me pedir ajuda_

_Cause you know_

_Porque você sabe que_

- "Então façamos assim. Pode ir depois. Mas agora..." Colou os lábios nos do outro e entregou-se a um beijo apaixonado, sentia o peito doer, sentia-se finalmente se despedindo do outro. Partiu o beijo com lágrimas nos olhos e deu meia volta. - "Droga, Shura, eu vou voltar para onde estava. Acho que não lhe interessa mas, eu vou apenas beber, não se preocupe, não quero mais ninguem, não mais."

Capricórnio não estava muito melhor. Doía. Doía pensar no que havia acontecido, no que estava fazendo. Então, se doía tanto, não era só parar com aquilo? Ao menos por enquanto. Viu o outro partir o beijo com algumas lágrimas nos olhos e por instinto, após ouvir o restante, apenas puxou-o de volta, enlaçando o corpo dele com os braços, as mãos espalmadas nas costas e o beijou novamente. Não queria que ele fosse. Por que não conseguia deixar que ele fosse?

- "N-não..." Saga estava com medo. De não conseguir mais viver sem o outro. Agarrou-se nele, apertado num abraço de saudade, medo, júbilo e tristeza. Sua mente tentava dizer a ele que seria melhor que ficassem separados mas seu coração não queria que Shura fosse embora. Não queria ir embora. Aprofundou o beijo sentindo seu corpo reagir ao do outro, seu cosmo reagir ao do outro e começou a ofegar, querendo tanto que estivessem em outro lugar para mostrar a Shura o quanto sentia falta dele. Por fim separaram-se. Estava corado de emoção e aspirava o ar com alguma dificuldade – "Não vai. Não me deixa."

O espanhol sentiu que ele correspondia ao beijo, que se agarrava em si até mesmo com desespero e quando o toque finalmente foi partido o viu corado e escutou as palavras dele.

- "Não me faça pensar nisso. Não fale disso agora." O tom de Shura era até mesmo doce. Afastou-se dele por um momento, abrindo a porta traseira do carro e puxando-o para dentro, fechando a porta depois e voltando a se aproximar dele, anulando qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter no momento e apenas o olhando, acariciando o rosto dele com calma, querendo que ele se deixasse levar. Nem sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia apenas que queria ficar perto do geminiano. Como sempre.

Saga ficou tonto, perdido, ao ouvir o tom de voz do outro, ao sentir... Paixão. Não resistiu minimamente, apenas entrou no carro, sentando-se ao lado dele, fitando-o, sentindo o carinho em seu rosto, sentindo o coração quase parar – "Você me quer, Shura?" Seus olhos brilhavam e seu corpo começava a pulsar de emoção e desejo, era impossível ficar perto dele sem querê-lo tanto. Estavam meio lado a lado mas não teve dúvidas, acariciou o rosto do outro, tocou-lhe os lábios e deu-lhe um beijo terno na face e foi deitando-o no banco, sem tirar os olhos dele – "Fica comigo."

O dono de orbes muito verdes e cabelos quase negros ouvira cada palavra. Seus olhos ficaram perdidos e fixos nos azuis de Saga, sentindo as caricias que o grego fazia em seu corpo e deixando-se deitar, sem desviar o olhar por um momento que fosse. Ouviu o pedido e enlaçou o pescoço dele, puxando-o mais para perto e murmurando que o queria. Não conseguia mentir. Negava-se a pensar, naquela vez, ao menos daquela vez, não pensaria em nada além do que estava acontecendo, de como sentia falta dele, nada mais. Escorregou uma das mãos pelas costas dele, acariciando a pele com calma por cima da camisa. O toque era quente, era terno. Como conseguiria fugir do que sentia?

- "Saga..." Um murmúrio dolorido e desejoso. Um olhar apaixonado e temeroso. Dual. Como Saga era dual, o que sentia agora era dual. Queria-o perto, queria-o longe, amava-o e o odiava porque o amava. Não. Ódio não. Amor. Amor demais. Intoxicante.

_It's just too little too late_

_É apenas um pouco tarde demais_

_A little too wrong_

_Um pouco errado demais_

_And I can't wait_

_E eu não posso esperar_

_Boy, you know all the right things to say_

_Rapaz, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

- "Terá que ser rápido, estamos num local perigoso, e público." Saga sorriu sedutor – "Mas não menos prazeroso... Ah, Shura..." - Beijou-o com amor e desceu o zíper das calças de Shura, deslizando a mão pela roupa de baixo e tocando-o intimamente com gentileza, sem no entanto tirar o jeans do outro totalmente. Não tinham tempo, era um estacionamento, podia aparecer alguém. De certo modo aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Ergueu um pouco a camisa do outro e acariciou-o devagar e com carinho.

- "Espanhol, sinto muito por isso mas não podemos nos despir totalmente. Meu amor..." Beijou-o novamente enquanto baixava suas próprias calças, mas tirando-as, iria se dar ao outro, queria que fosse daquele jeito. Viu o olhar de dúvida de Shura e sorriu – "Apenas aproveite." - Desceu os lábios pelo corpo dele beijando-o com carinho até a virilidade desperta e sugou, ouvindo Shura gemer baixo. Não precisou muito, ficavam absolutamente loucos um pelo outro sem muito esforço. Suspirou. Shura estava pronto e o membro dele estava úmido pelas suas lambidas.

Shura escutou as palavras dele, correspondendo ao beijo posterior e ajudou-o um tanto quando percebeu que ele queria livrar-lhe de suas calças e viu que ele também ergueu um tanto de sua camisa, acariciando seu tórax. Depois que ele falou novamente, apenas concordou. Aquele não era o melhor dos locais e teriam de ser rápidos. Estranhou quando, porém, ele se livrou completamente das calças. Olhou-o curioso com uma idéia do que ele pretendia. Escutou o que ele dizia e não demorou a sentir os lábios dele por seu corpo, acariciando e sugando um tanto seu membro. Os gemidos altos eram contidos por estar mordendo de leve os próprios lábios e observava o geminiano com os olhos enevoados, a mente desligada para qualquer coisa que não fosse o momento. Sabia que se pensasse em algo mais provavelmente atiraria o outro longe e sairia dali. Queria-o perto e longe ao mesmo tempo. A carícia em seu membro não durou muito e logo ele subiu por seu corpo, beijando-o enquanto sentia o corpo do grego posicionando-se sobre o seu.

- "Shura, nem sabe o quanto eu adoro você..." Num movimento rápido, tomou novamente a boca de Shura e beijou-o desesperadamente, encaixou-se nele e desceu, sentindo-o entrar em seu corpo e a dor aparecer um tanto. Mas não ia ligar, era seu amor e o queria. Gemeu baixo, soltou os lábios do outro para arfar sentindo desconforto mas não parou, apenas encaixou-se totalmente e esperou um pouco. Teria que esperar um pouco – "Serei seu sempre, por toda a vida."

_You say you dream of my face_

_Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto_

_But you, don't like me_

_Mas você não gosta de mim_

_You just like the chase_

_E sim da conquista._

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_E para dizer a verdade, não importa mais, de qualquer modo_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

Shura por um momento quis pará-lo, prepará-lo ao menos um pouco mas o grego não deixou e não pôde evitar um gemido de prazer quando o sentiu descendo sobre seu corpo. Sabia que ele deveria estar sentindo dor e quando ele parou finalmente, segurou-o pela cintura, erguendo um tanto o corpo depois e beijando-o, não querendo escutar as palavras dele. Não queria voltar a realidade, não naquele momento. Ficou ali um tanto perdido no olhar muito azul e na respiração entrecortada. Quando percebeu que Saga relaxara um tanto, moveu-o apenas levemente, devagar, sobre si, arfando ao sentir a pressão do corpo do outro. O calor. Seu Saga... Seu? Ficou apenas observando-o. Era incompreensível o que sentiam juntos.

Gêmeos tentava respirar e pensar, pensar e respirar. Ainda sentia algum desconforto mas Shura o ajudava. Viu o prazer no rosto daquele que amava e deu um meio sorriso. Ondeou o corpo de leve, apenas acomodando-se sobre Shura e gemeu baixinho. Deslizou sua própria mão em seu membro, acariciando-se um pouco para logo morder de leve os lábios e mover-se, devagar, para frente, um pouco para trás, sentindo o membro forte e firme deslizar – "S-shura..." Seus lábios pronunciaram o nome do outro com todo o amor do mundo mas sabia que ainda não estava tudo bem. – "Me ama, Shura... Só dessa vez, sem mais nada além de entrega e desejo... Hummmm." Mais movimentos, ondeou o quadril e gemeu mais um tanto

Shura observava-o se mover devagar, chamando seu nome e não conseguiu não arfar. A expressão de Saga. Os longos cabelos azulados em cascata. Sensual. Sedutor. Perdição. Sua perdição. Aquele homem era sua perdição. A cada segundo, a cada milissegundo, movendo-se devagar ainda, apenas escutava os murmúrios e gemidos. Sorriu ao ouvir o pedido rouco. Sim, só daquela vez. Só mais uma vez. Sempre mais uma vez. Moveu-se, ficando quase sentado no banco com o outro sobre si. Segurou firmemente a cintura dele, movendo-o sobre seu membro num ritmo um tanto mais forte, movendo o quadril contra o dele devagar, apreciando cada momento. Inclinou a cabeça para frente tomando os lábios dele, a língua dele, o ar dele. Zeus, o cheiro dele, a pele, o calor, o coração batendo, o corpo pulsando. Aos poucos aumentou a velocidade com que investia nele, aos poucos perdendo o controle. Por que? Por que tinha que amá-lo tanto? Era uma dor, um alívio, um torpor e um estado de alerta. Era Saga.

O grego sentia arrepios a cada movimento do outro. Shura sabia como deixá-lo louco de qualquer jeito. Gemeu no meio do beijo com o aumento do ritmo, gemeu com a temperatura do corpo do espanhol, gemeu o nome dele enquanto se erguia um tanto e descia de uma vez sobre o membro muito rígido, sentindo o encaixe ir fundo, sentindo... Prazer... Muito... Foi colando mais e mais seu corpo no do outro, e sem notar pedia, pedia por ele. Sempre seria de Shura. Não podia negar isso a si mesmo. Shura. Seu amor por Shura.

O espanhol continuava com o que fazia, escutando os leves gemidos de Saga quando decidiu que não era o suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Vício. Um vício desesperado. Fez com que ele se afastasse de si e virou-se no banco, colocando o corpo dele sob o seu, as pernas encaixadas em sua cintura. Tinham pouco espaço mas era o bastante. Beijou-o novamente, íntimos, entregues. Tentava conter os sons do outro e os seus próprios. Invadiu-o de uma vez, movimentando-se mais rápido, mais fundo, mais e mais. Saga. Aquele homem o deixava totalmente fora de prumo. Deslizou uma mão hábil até o membro rijo do outro, manipulando-o no mesmo ritmo delicioso com que se enfiava nele mas sabia que era Saga quem entrava em sua alma, sua vida, seu corpo e sua sanidade. Dopava-o, enredava-o. Amor.

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_

_Eu posso amar de todo o meu coração, baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_Eu sei que eu tenho muito para dar (eu tenho muito para dar)_

_With a player like you, I don't have a pray_

_Com um jogador como você, Eu não quero me meter_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_Esse é o modo de viver, yeah oh-oh_

- "Não... N-não... SHURA!" E Saga praticamente gritou com a investida firme. Deixara-se virar e já sabia que o outro o faria ver estrelas mas era sempre... Sempre era assim. Mordeu-lhe os lábios, tomado de ânsia e desejo e acariciou as costas por baixo da camisa, sem se importar com mais nada, sentiu os toques em seu próprio membro e aquilo o deixava zonzo. Palavras desconexas dos lábios arfantes, rubros, molhados pelos beijos intensos e cheios de paixão.

- "S-shura... qu-quase... p-pouco... e-eu..." Respiração rasa, peito acelerado, não ia demorar muito.

E Capricórnio sorriu ao ouvir o grito que ele dera. Escutava cada gemido. Decorrentes de seus movimentos. Ah, Saga... Arfou ao sentir as carícias em suas costas e o aperto em torno de si. Queria gritar. Gritar que a vida não era a mesma sem ele. Que nunca seria inteiro sem ele. Nunca mais seria inteiro sem ele. Escutou o que Saga dizia e sorriu, também não demoraria muito. Os movimentos tornaram-se ainda mais profundos, abandonava-o quase completamente antes de investir com tudo, puxando-o contra si com uma das mãos e acariciando-o igualmente. Murmurou por fim, os olhos semi-cerrados, a respiração perdida como perdido estava nos orbes azuis rútilos de desejo. – "Se entregue... Se entregue, Saga… Pra mim… Só pra mim."

Gêmeos ouviu a voz grossa e quente de Shura, o arfar, o gosto dele, a pele salgada contra a sua. Gemeu mais e mais o nome dele até que não suportasse mais. Fundo, firme, inteiro dentro de si, o amor de sua vida tomava-o com desejo. Não resistiu. Não queria resistir. Com um estertor, o corpo arqueando, um gemido alto e mãos que se crisparam no peito do outro, seu prazer derramou-se nas mãos de Shura, seus olhos se abriram fitando o outro, deixando-o ver a tempestade que o consumia, o ar faltando, o coração parando por momentos... Prazer... Só para Shura, somente para Shura.

O homem de belos traços e olhos verdes como esmeraldas percebeu o corpo se contorcendo sob o seu, os gemidos altos, o lindo arquear do corpo dele e finalmente o viu se entregando em suas mãos. Loucura. Sua sanidade se foi junto com o prazer que via naqueles olhos. Imensidão azul. Imensidão de seu amor. Amor. Amava total e completamente aquele grego insuportável, genioso, ousado e que virava sua alma e sua vida do avesso. Continuou manipulando-o por alguns momentos e não demorou para perder-se também, investindo uma última vez contra ele e chamando alto o nome dele, deixando o corpo desabar sobre o dele por um momento. Apenas por um momento, não tinham tempo. Perdera-se por ele. Novamente.

_It's just too little, too late_

_É apenas um pouco tarde demais_

Saga arfava e abraçou o outro ao sentir o prazer dele tomando-o. Tão quentinho. Tão bom. Sentira falta de tudo aquilo. Beijou-lhe o rosto afogueado e sabia que não iam poder ficar muito por ali. Reparou nos vidros embaçados e riu. - "De volta à adolescência?"

- "Hunf..." E Shura soltou uma baixa risada rouca e com cuidado afastou-se dele, observando-o ainda e desviando o olhar por um momento ao sentir que a realidade começava a querer voltar. Não... Ainda não... No seu mundo de sonhos, Saga era seu e o amava acima de qualquer coisa. No seu mundo perfeito, não discutiam nem brigavam, apenas se amavam. E não havia problema algum. Mas o mundo não era perfeito.

O irmão de Kanon olhou a bagunça que tinham feito e meio sem graça perguntou ao outro sem encará-lo – "Tem algum pano por aí? Ou toalha...er, não pensei nisso..." Ficou corado, imensamente. E agora? Sexo com Shura era sempre bom. Sexo com Shura era sempre amor.

Capricórnio balançou a cabeça e esticou um tanto o corpo para a parte da frente do carro, voltando com um pacote de lenços de papel, avisando que era tudo o que tinha.

- "Obrigado." Pegou alguns lenços e fechou os olhos, limpando um tanto de seu prazer no próprio corpo e olhando Shura. – "Er, acho que você precisa de outra camisa. Me desculpe... eu não...eu... bem... Viu minha calça?" Estava sem graça mas feliz. Com Shura tudo o deixava sem chão.

_It's just too little too late_

_É apenas um pouco tarde demais_

_A little too wrong_

_Um pouco errado demais_

_And I can't wait_

_E eu não posso esperar_

_Boy, you know all the right things to say_

_Rapaz, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

Capricórnio olhou pelo carro, encontrando a calça enfiada entre a porta e o banco, entregou-a a Saga enquanto arrumava suas próprias roupas. Não queria admitir mas sentia-se feliz, perto dele ficava feliz. Perto dele ficava triste. Longe dele ficava perdido. Perto dele ficava perdido.

Gêmeos vestiu-se e sentou-se no banco, tentando arrumar os cabelos bagunçados, tentando pensar no que poderiam fazer. Como iriam fazer? Ficarem longe um do outro parecia absurdo. Ficarem perto um do outro também parecia absurdo. Não. Não sabia o que pensar.

- "Shura." Saga ficou sério, sabia que tinham muito o que resolver – "Quer conversar? Ou acha melhor simplesmente, irmos para casa?" _Qualquer casa. Qualquer lugar, apenas vamos juntos..._ Completou em pensamento.

- "Sem conversas, por enquanto. Vamos. Apenas vamos embora." Falou um tanto sério demais mas logo se aproximou e beijou-o outra vez, carinhosamente, deixando as línguas se tocarem por momentos, sentindo o gosto dele. O gosto do seu Saga. Ora, mas que diabos, Saga ERA DELE! Mas havia algo mais. Ele, Shura, era de Saga...

Moveu-se até o banco da frente do carro, esperando Saga sentar ao seu lado antes de dar a partida e sair dali, dirigindo rapidamente. Droga de geminiano que o deixava louco. Por vários motivos.

- "De acordo. Onde vamos? Ah, esquece, com você, qualquer lugar e... Como me achou?"

- "Concorda que seu cosmo não é algo difícil de se rastrear não é Saga?" Dirigia a esmo por alguns momentos antes de decidir onde iria, havia uma casa perto do santuário, pequena, onde ficava às vezes quando queria treinar longe dos outros.

- "Bem, tem razão. O seu também eu acho em qualquer lugar do mundo." Olhava-o de lado, achando-o lindo. – "Obrigado."

- "Pelo que?" Disse sem olhá-lo, dirigindo rapidamente até o local, não era muito longe dali. Nem sabia direito porque o fazia, apenas queria estar lá. Com Saga.

- "Sei lá, porque você existe é o bastante? Ah, deixando de brincadeira, por ter ficado comigo. Por ter aceitado novamente ficar comigo." Que diabos de conversa idiota...

Shura não respondeu às palavras dele. Chegaram até a pequena casa e estacionou o carro, saindo por uma das portas e indo até o outro lado, abrindo a outra e esperando Saga. Sabe-se lá porque gostava de ser cortês com o outro. Embora por vezes quisesse mesmo era enforcá-lo...

Saga suspirou e saiu do carro perguntando onde estavam.

- "É apenas um local bom para treinos. Vamos?" Shura andou em direção à casa, catando em seu bolso as chaves que estavam junto com as do carro. E agora?

- "Hum, não sabia que tinha outra casa. Vem sempre aqui?" Saga estava um tanto enciumado daquilo e estava querendo era saber se vinham outros ali mas não ia falar.

Shura ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo falar. Estava com o geminiano há tempo suficiente para saber que ele dava voltas e mais voltas e que raramente era lá muito direto. Tentou adivinhar o que o outro realmente queria dizer. Desistiu pois poderia ser um milhão de coisas e apenas falou baixo – "Já falei, é boa para alguns treinamentos." – Entrou pela porta da casa, esperando Saga entrar para fechá-la, deixando depois as chaves sobre uma pequena mesa. E agora? Quanto tempo de paz até discutirem? Suspirou.

- "Que tipo de treinamentos? Ah, esqueça." Saga entrou, dando uma olhada em tudo. Shura não fizera caso de sua pergunta. Melhor ficar calmo. Olhou em torno e sentou em um sofá – "Cuidada, organizada e prática. Sólida. Sua cara."

Estava demorando. Shura apoiou-se numa parede olhando a beldade sentada no sofá. Se fosse puxar briga com aquela pergunta tão simples aquilo não ia dar certo. Não entendia o ciúme de Saga. Ele sempre fora fiel e... Melhor parar de pensar. Perguntou apontando para um pequeno armário – "Ainda quer beber?"

- "Não sei ao certo, me acompanha? Ou prefere ficar sóbrio?" Olhou seriamente para o outro – "Shura, eu confesso que estou meio sem saber o que fazer..." Agora que pareciam estar juntos novamente, queria que durasse, que tudo ficasse bem. Precisava de Shura para ficar bem.

Shura pegou dois copos de um outro armário e foi até aquele que apontara antes, serviu uma bebida com um teor alcoólico não muito alto, estendendo um copo para Saga antes de sentar ao lado do grego, observando-o sem dizer nada. Ainda não queria pensar muito mas sabia que cedo ou tarde haveriam de ter alguma conversa mais difícil.

- "Se lhe interessa, só consigo ficar em paz contigo." Gêmeos bebeu um tanto e suspirou. Era verdade.

_You say you dream of my face_

_Você diz que sonha com o meu rosto_

_But you, don't like me_

_Mas você não gosta de mim_

_You just like the chase_

_E sim da conquista._

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway_

_E para dizer a verdade, não importa mais, de qualquer modo_

_You know it's just too little too late_

_Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais_

Capricórnio girou o copo nas mãos. Será que conseguiriam? Outra vez? O bom de tudo era que com Saga podia simplesmente ficar em silêncio. A verborragia do geminiano era algo que detestava e gostava. Bebeu um tanto antes de se pronunciar. – "Se quer a verdade eu digo. Sabe que não tolero mentiras. Do meu ponto de vista concordo e discordo disso." Esperava que não soasse como uma alfinetada, afinal sabia que o outro por vezes mentia para ele. Suspirou. Constatava que só se sentia em paz perto de Saga, mas algumas vezes só longe dele. Todo amor era assim?

- "O pior é que eu entendo. Tenho tudo contigo e ao mesmo tempo... Parece que algo me impede de ser totalmente seu... Embora eu seja!" Pronto, ia começar a enfiar os pés pelas mãos. Que confusão. – "Er, desculpe amor, me perdoe mesmo. Por muitas coisas." – Olhou-o indeciso, levantando-se e andando de um lado ao outro. – "E, por mais que você possa não gostar, eu o chamarei de amor sempre, pois é o que você é para mim. Eu tenho alguns problemas, uma natureza por vezes confusa mas não confundo o tanto que sou infeliz quando magôo você..."

Shura deu um longo suspiro. Estava mesmo demorando. Geminiano inquieto. Geminiano confuso. Geminiano adorável. O que faria a respeito? Pensar em ficar sem ele já era bem dolorido. Talvez ambos houvessem que ceder um pouco. Talvez só mais um pouco. Só mais uma vez. Logo que Saga terminou de falar, aproveitou que ele andava sem parar por ali, teve vontade de rir. Homem sem juízo. Pegou-o pela mão vendo a dúvida nos olhos azuis tão bonitos e o puxou com força, fazendo-o cair sobre si.

- "Não consegue ficar quieto? Parece que tudo que tem relação com você é dual, não é Saga? Seus sentimentos, meus sentimentos em relação a você. Tudo?"

- "Não, tudo não. Meu amor é você e sempre será. Por mais..." – Fechou os olhos, constrangido – "Por mais que eu possa vagar por aí, por mais que eu nem sempre consiga ser o que você precisa, saiba, meu Shura, que você é tudo que eu preciso..." – Abriu olhos azuis firmes e apaixonados – "Pior ainda, ou melhor ainda, é tudo que eu posso querer de um amor. Shura, se não for muito tarde. Eu amo você." – Ficou com o coração aos pulos. Olhando-o perdido de amor.

Shura encarou-o enquanto ele estava com os olhos fechados, observava a expressão dele que parecia mesmo tão sincera. Permitiu-se pensar por um momento. Talvez, apenas talvez, conseguisse esquecer tudo. Enlaçou o corpo do outro quando ele terminou de falar e manteve-o junto a si. – "Seu grande imbecil. Sinceramente, não sei se..." – Como diria aquilo? Ah, às favas... – "Se posso mas eu... Eu amo você. Ainda amo você..."

- "Eu vou tentar. Eu prometo que vou fazer meu melhor, por você, por nós. Eu preciso merecer seu amor, preciso tanto da sua paz. Shura, sua paz. Só você me dá paz." Saga ficou emocionado e soluçou, abraçou-o também e beijou-lhe a face. Tentava ordenar os pensamentos.

- "Mas, não é o que eu preciso. Não sou apenas eu, Shura. Na verdade, creio que é o que você precisa e, no momento, creio que um banho e uma cama bem quente. Talvez, apenas talvez, fazer amor comigo, novamente, devagar e ternamente, como deve ser quando a gente ama demais alguém. Com todas aquelas palavras doces que eu posso te dizer. E não apenas dizer, deixar fluir do fundo da minha alma. Por que é assim que eu me sinto por sua causa. Do fundo de minha alma as palavras me vêem. Eu me entregarei a você novamente, e por todas as vezes que você me quiser."

Shura mordeu de leve os lábios escutando a resposta dele ao que dizia, sentindo o abraço e o leve toque na face, e ouvindo-o dizer mais... Emocionou-se um tanto com as palavras dele, e mesmo que não estivesse pensando atualmente naquele tanto de raiva que transtornara-o por dias, pôde sentir que aquilo começava a diminuir. Conseguiu sorrir de leve e se levantou com o outro nos braços e andou até o pequeno quarto do lugar, pondo-o no chão e indo até o armário, pegando uma roupa leve para si e outra para o geminiano. Chamou-o e apontou para o banheiro. Como o outro dissera, ambos precisavam de um banho antes de tudo... Que tudo? Não importava mais. Importava que Saga estava lá.

- "Hummm, seu colo é o melhor lugar do mundo no momento." Saga deixou que Shura o levasse, ficando levemente corado e o viu pegar roupas. Entrou no banheiro. Nada luxuoso mas, no momento, não precisava de luxos, precisava de Shura. Ligou a água do chuveiro e lembrou de algo – "Está com fome? Podemos nos divertir na cozinha: você corta e eu tempero." - Deu um olhar charmoso e riu, sua antiga risada. Suas melhores risadas eram causadas por Shura e eram com ele. – "Ah, Shura, você é maravilhoso."

Shura corara levemente e seguiu-o depois para o banheiro, vendo-o ligar a água. Enquando se livrava de suas roupas ouviu o que ele disse e virou o rosto para ele por fim, vendo o olhar que ele lhe dirigia e sentindo-se bem ao vê-lo feliz como ele parecia. Passou por ele, passando levemente a mão nos longos cabelos e entrou no box, sentindo a água cair em seu corpo. Paz. Que durasse quanto fosse possível. Não ia escolher sofrer, não queria escolher sofrer.

- "Céus... tudo isso é pra mim?" Saga sorrira com o toque dos dedos suaves em seus cabelos e observou Shura entrar no box, nu. Atirou as roupas longe, meio entusiasmado demais. – "Sabe que me deu pressa de repente?" Seus pensamentos ficaram entorpecidos com a visão do outro. Por que nunca passava? Seu desejo por Shura nunca passava? Deslizou as mãos pelos músculos perfeitos e talhados das costas do outro, gentilmente – "Posso te ensaboar e aproveitar para treinar meditação zen?"

Shura estava de costas para o outro, ouvira o som de roupas atiradas longe e escutou-o dizer que tinha pressa. Estremeceu de leve ao sentir as mãos escorregando por suas costas e virou a cabeça para trás ao ouvir o que ele disse por fim – "Meditação zen? Com as suas mãos estando onde estão?" Um olhar um tanto alegre para Saga. Alegria. Saga era sua alegria.

- "Hum..." Saga ergueu e desceu rapidamente as sobrancelhas fazendo o sorriso de Shura aumentar. O sorriso de Shura. Shura era seu sorriso. – "O problema não é onde as mãos estão, é onde poderiam estar..." Sorriu sedutoramente e virou o outro para si sem maiores avisos, abraçando-o embaixo da água morna – "Nem sabe o quanto eu amo você, preciso treinar mais maneiras de lhe demonstrar..." - Deu-lhe um selinho e suspirou bem fundo – "Céus, que banho difícil. Vem, vou te ensaboar, sem sexo, prometo" – Corou parecendo um adolescente.

Shura perdeu-se no sorriso do mais alto por um momento e se deixou ser virado para ele, suspirando ao sentir o abraço. Mesmo sabendo que aquelas palavras de Saga não impediriam que ele o traísse novamente, que o outro era capaz de traí-lo novamente, deixou-se levar, até mesmo rindo baixo ao vê-lo corar. Perdoar não era esquecer? Desesperadamente queria perdoar o outro. – "Vamos logo com esse banho, grego." Não o esperou e pegou a esponja, ensaboando a ambos, um tanto mais rapidamente do que o necessário. Não era lá muito bom ficar muito tempo dentro de um box com aquele geminiano tarado por perto. Não era bom? Na verdade era mas... Melhor parar com aquela linha de pensamentos ou não tomariam banho algum...

- "Com pressa amor? De que? Posso saber?" Saga deixou-se ensaboar e num movimento estudado e com cara de safado estirou-se para cima, os músculos perfeitos, o corpo arqueado e arfou para Shura, com um olhar cheio de paixão, era Saga, afinal das contas... – "Gosta?"

Shura, ao ver a expressão dele, imaginou uma série de coisas que ele faria a seguir e mordeu de leve os lábios ao vê-lo se esticar, o corpo inteiro chamando atenção pelos movimentos. Desviou o olhar um tanto corado e resmungou para si mesmo que sabia que aquilo não ia dar certo...

Saga mudou o sorriso para meiguice e carinho e deu um selinho em Shura, terminando de tomar seu banho – "Vai dar certo sim. Eu vou sair e me vestir. Depois veremos se há algo que possamos comer e, se quiser, podemos ficar vendo as estrelas lá fora e depois vamos dormir. Sem maiores problemas está bem? É que eu... bem, eu estou feliz porque você está aqui, comigo..." - Virou-se para sair, alcançando a toalha e enrolando-a no corpo perfeito. – "E, caso eu não tenha dito o suficiente, eu amo demais você."

Shura estranhou um pouco a mudança de comportamento mas, aquele era Saga. Acabou sorrindo um tanto e quando ele se virou de costas, enrolando-se na toalha, escutou o que ele disse por fim e o espanhol deu alguns passos para longe do jato d'agua, enlaçando-o pela cintura e puxando-o contra seu corpo, depositando um beijo leve no ombro dele, soltando-o depois sem uma palavra e voltando ao banho que já acabava. Sim, ia dar certo.

&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&

**Nota das autoras:**

**Uma das nossas maiores motivações é paixão. Sem ela não conseguimos fazer muita coisa. Esperamos que apreciem nosso trabalho e, se for de seu agrado, nos mandem reviews pois são nossa única recompensa. Obrigada por lerem.**

**Música incidental: Too little too late - JoJo**


End file.
